The Past
by joel5113
Summary: The past comes back to haunt the Reagan Family
1. Chapter 1

_Here is my other story. Hope you enjoy. Sorry I couldn't come up with a title. If u have suggestions as the story goes on let me know and i will change it._

 **The Past Ch. 1**

"911. What is your emergency," asked the 911 dispatcher?

"Yes, I found a body in the alley behind the restaurant that me and my family own." Said the caller.

"Ok, sir can I have ur name and the address of the restaurant," asked the dispatcher.

"My name is Alan Yates," said the caller also giving the address.

"Can you tell me sir if you can tell what the sex of the victim is" asked the dispatcher.

"I believe it's a female," responded Alan

"Ok sir an officer is on route." Said the dispatcher.

 _ **Across town**_

"Officer Reagan we need to head to the scene of a dead body in a alley behind a restraint," says dispatch.

"This Officer Reagan responding," responded Jamie Reagan.

"Detective Reagan is also in route," said dispatch.

"Copy that," responds Jamie.

 _ **At the Alley**_

Jamie and Janko arrive on the scene about the same time Danny and Baez arrive.

"Mr. Yates, you found the body. Where is the body sir?" asked Danny.

"Over here officer,' as he shows all four officers the body.

"OMG NO," yells Danny and Jamie at the same time.

"It's Nikki," yells Danny trying to control himself.

At that exact moment Alan Yates, whispers into his Bluetooth.

"They have identified the body," says Alan.

"Good," says the other person on the phone.

 _Ok what u think. I know major cliffhanger. Don't worry I will update later today or tomorrow. Do u think Alan had something to do with her death? Who was he talking to on his Bluetooth_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the delay_

 **Chapter 2**

 _At the Crime Scene:_

Jamie and Danny Reagan are in shocked at seeing their niece's body lying dead in the alley.

"I call the Commissioner," says Biaz.

 _At 1 Police Plaza:_

"Good, now that they have found the body, we are on to the next phase," said unknown into the Bluetooth.

'Yes, we are good to go. Everything is going according to the plan,' said the other person.

 _In the Commissioner's Office:_

'Frank,' says Garrett.

"Yes Garrett, what is it." Said Frank

"I don't know how to tell you this but ur sons were called to a murder crime scene," says Garrett, trying not to break down.

"What it is," asked Sid

"The victim was Nikki," says Garrett.

Frank Reagan is shocked trying to hold in his emotions.

"Has Erin been told yet," asked Frank.

"No sir, she is in court right now, so she wasn't able to be reached." Responded Garrett

"I go and tell her," said Frank.

"Your car is downstairs ready for u sir," says Baker

"Thank you, Baker," says Frank

 _At the Courthouse:_

"The Commissioner is on his way to tell Erin," says the unknown person to someone's Bluetooth.

"Ok, I am with her now in the courtroom," says the other person.

 _10 mins Later at the courthouse:_

Jack Boyle and Erin Reagan are in court together.

In walks the Commissioner.

"I am sorry for the interruption your honor, but I need to speak to my daughter for a moment, it's an emergency," said Frank.

"Go ahead then," said Judge Susan Wright

"What's going on dad," asked Erin seeing her dad trying not to cry.

"Honey, Nikki was found murder less than an hour ago," says Frank trying to comfort her daughter as he looks over at Jack (Nikki's Father).

"NO. Your Lying, she can't be dead I just saw her last night," says Erin collapsing on the courtroom floor as Frank and jack trying to comfort as jack is in Shock.

"I don't know all the details honey, Jamie and Danny were called to the scene and they made ID," says Frank.

Frank just holds his Daughter in shock.

"The mother now knows," says the unknown person in the courtroom to their Bluetooth.

"Ok, everything is go for the next phase." Says the other person. "I just spoke to MC and SC."

"Was MC listening when the family was told," ask the other person.

"No, SC didn't think it was an excellent idea with her condition." Says the other.

 _That's it for Chapter 2. I know more twists and cliffhangers. I wanted to keep you guessing on who was involve in the attack on Nikki. Little contest for you guys. Whoever can tell me first in a private message who SC is I will tell you who MC is. Here is a hint I posted the answer somewhere._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay health and computer problems but I will be updating more now and writing more enjoy. R &R Warning mention of rape and drugs in this chapter_

 **The Past Chapter 3**

 _Flashback_

 _Nikki was walking back to her place with that she shared with Sarah, Cat and Jazz from school. Suddenly someone grabs her into an alley. He first injects her with a drug and then proceeds to rape her._

" _if you dare tell anyone what I did to you I will kill you like we killed your uncle Joe, and this is revenge for your family taking out the Blue Templers," he says while raping her._

 _End of Flashback_

The Alley

As Danny and Jamie Reagan are still in shock Det. Baez and Off. Janko start questioning Alan Yates.

"Tell us what you know," said Baez.

"I got to the restaurant around 6:30am and was taking out the trash from last night like I do every morning. That is when I discovered the body." Said Alan.

"So, you are not sure how long the body has been there?" asked Baez.

"No. Sorry officer's I came in the front when I came in." said Alan. "I wish I could help you more."

"Thank you, Mr. Yates," said Danny. "If we have any more questions we have all your contact information."

"So, I can go back inside, then?" asked Alan

"Yes, sir you may thank you again." Said Janko.

 _Few minutes later_

The Commissioner's detail arrives at the scene and out runs Erin, Jack Boyle and Frank.

Erin grabs her daughter and just holds Nikki as Jack just holds her.

"NOOOOOOO," screams Erin.

"Erin, we can't touch her its evidence," said Danny.

"I DON'T CARE," yells Erin.

 **Elsewhere**

"She Just had another stroke, that makes 3 since last night." SC says to GM on the Bluetooth.

"It's worse than we thought then," says GM.

"Are you still at the crime scene," ask SC.

"Yes. The Medical Examiner just arrived. Everything is still on schedule the plan is still working." Said GM.

"Good. I talk to MT he says everything is still good on our side. I also didn't let her listen when Ms. Reagan saw the body, I just don't think she could take listening to that after having a 3rd stroke." Said SC.

"I agree with ur decision." Said GM.

"Ok MM ur up." Said SC

"Ok," said MM.

"Hi everyone I am Maria Martinez the fill in medical examiner."

 _Ok to clarify all cap names are people's initials. Read and review and if anyone and message me and tell me who is SC, I will message u back and tell a big secret about upcoming chapters. Will update tomorrow night. Hope you enjoyed. I do not own Blue Bloods_


End file.
